The present invention relates generally to gaming tables, and more particularly, relates to methods and apparatuses for delivering information and/or bonuses to the players of a gaming table.
Traditionally, table games have been limited to only those game that were currently being played at the game table, such as poker or blackjack. Typically, a dealer station is centered around a plurality of player stations. A dealer at the dealer station commences play of the table game to one or more players at the player station surrounding the dealer.
Over time, some alternative game variations have evolved that allowed side bets to the players. The side bets are essentially directly related to the table game being played. Other than that, the players at these gaming tables had no other gaming and/or information display options.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide participants at these table games other informational and/or gaming options while they play at these game tables.